Christmas Time in Ooo
by LordxSesshomaru
Summary: Its Christmas Time in Ooo. Finn and Marceline celebrate it for the first time, since the disappearance of Simon/Ice King. It is in his honor. Who comes for the party! What will happen? Find out!
1. Preperations for Christmas

**Alright, here is the final story for the series. This first chapter is kind of short, but the next chapter will be longer. I assure you. :) I decided to put up the finale earlier then I planned before, because you guys seem to really enjoy my stories. It makes me feel good inside. :D**

**Baine: The God of Lightning, Storms and a professional Vampire Hunter.**

**Exothas: Baines general of the army.**

* * *

A year has past since the fight with Baine and his army. Two years have past since the loss of the Ice King. Finn and Marceline have been going steady for six years now. Jake and Lady are still going strong as their children are about five years old.

It is December in Ooo. The cold air swirling around, snow falling some days, and tomorrow is the day that Finn and Marceline have decided to dedicate Simons memory too. Christmas. Marceline is out of the house inviting the pink haired princess, Jake and his family. Finn snuck away in the middle of the night and took a trip to the Kingdom of the Gods.

Finn approaches the shack he visited before, and noticed a lot has changed. The weapons that once cluttered the walls were gone, leaving only rings, gemstones and jewelry. On the back wall is one set of weapons. It is easily recognizable as Exothas's. Finn walks to the right and enters Baine's quarters. Baine looks up from his book and smiles at Finn. "Well, hello there human. How may I help you?" Finn extends his hand and Baine shakes it. "I came here to invite you to a Christmas party in honor of one of my girlfriend's old friends. I thought you would like to come party with me. Exothas is invited as well." Baine nods and hands Exothas one of the invitations. "We will be there tomorrow." Finn smiles and runs out of the shop back home.

Finn runs back to Marceline's house, and hugs her. "Ok, I did what I needed to do." He pulls Marceline into a kiss, who smiles at her boyfriends passion. They share a deep kiss, and Marceline carries her boyfriend in her arms up the ladder, still lip locked, until they land on their bed. Marceline releases her boyfriend onto the bed and removes her clothes. "Here is one of your Christmas presents Finn."

* * *

**Alright... read and review. enjoy**


	2. The partay!

**See I told you. A much longer chapter! :) And im being nice and giving you this chapter today. I might finish the story today for you all. ;)**

* * *

Its Christmas Eve, as the sun begins to set on the horizon. Finn and Marceline are working around the clock to set up the party. Mistletoes, Christmas Trees, lights, and other assorted decorations. Finn opens the door to see Jake and Lady waving and approaching the home. Finn smiles and hugs his brother. "Hey Jake! Hey Lady!" Lady says hello in Korean. "Hey bro! I cannot wait for everyone to arrive for this party! This party dog will partay!" Finn smiles at his brothers enthusiasm and walks back inside.

Princess Bubblegum arrives at the home and knocks. Marceline opens the door with a large smile on her face. "Hey, Bonnie! Welcome to our Christmas Party!" Princess Bubblegum nods and enters sitting on the new couch, that Finn bought for him and Marceline. Marceline walks towards Finn who is making food for everyone, "Hey Finn! Everyone is here!" Finn smiles and shakes his head. "No. Not everyone. I invited someone else." Marceline raises a eyebrow as a two lightning bolts crackle across the sky and land outside of the cave. Exothas and Baine arrive with hot cocoa and presents. Marceline opens the door and stares at the god and his general. "Finn! Why is Baine here?!" Finn runs over to the group and puts his hand on Marceline's shoulder. "I invited him... I hope you are not mad." Marceline kisses her boyfriends cheek. "No I am not mad. I find it cute that you care for the God." Marceline waves the two warriors inside who put the hot cocoa on the table.

Snow begins to fall on the land of Ooo, as a random knock is heard on the door. Marceline floats over and opens the door. The mug of cocoa is dropped on the floor as her eyes go wide. "S-S-Simon..?" Simon Petrikov stands in the doorway, skin, hair and nose normal. "Hello Marceline." Marceline hugs her old friend who returns it. Finn walks over to the group and looks at him. "Ice King...?" Simon looks at Finn and smiles. "That is my past self. I am back to being human... I am Simon Petrikov." Marceline lets Simon into the house who takes a seat on the couch next to Princess Bubblegum who stares at the man. "You are the Ice King?" Simon nods. "Yes. I am back to being human. I am sorry for all the times I have kidnapped you. It wasn't my fault. The crown had the control over me." Princess Bubblegum keeps staring at Simon. "All is forgiven." Simon and Bubblegum hugs tightly. When they stop hugging everyone is staring at Simon. Marceline puts a hand on his leg. "How did you survive? How are you back to normal? What is going on?"

Simon shuts his eyes remembering. "Well on that day, I was going to lose to the demon, but lightning crackled through the sky and shot the demon off of me. I do not know why lightning hit him. There wasn't a cloud in the sky." Baine interrupts the story. "Well, Simon, that was due to me." Everyone looks at Baine who has a smirk. "I was the one who shot the lightning. I am the God of Lightning, God of Storms and God of Justice. I shot him because I wanted you to win. I wasn't allowed to interfere so I lied to the higher up gods that it was a freak lightning storm. They didn't have any proof but they know I did it." Baine begins to chuckle. "Well, I enjoyed your antics on Ooo. The kidnapping was kind of silly and fun to watch. Anyways, I was the one who shot the lightning at the demon." Simon looks over at Baine. "Well thank you. Anyways, after that, the crown used up all its power to freeze me and the demon solid. I survived the blast from the demon, but only to find myself weakened. I was sent into the Ice Kingdom, but deep underground in a secret cavern of mine. I was there to repair and get better. I saw a flier for one of your Christmas Parties so I decided to drop by." Simon smiles and looks at Marceline.

Marceline has a tear running down her cheek and hugs Simon. "I am glad you are back Simon. I have missed you so much." Simon hugs her back and wipes the tear from her eye. "So, Marceline. Anything special happen since we last met and talked human to vampire?" Marceline smiles and nods. "Yes, me and Finn are dating... We have been for six years." Simon looks at Finn who smiles. "Well that is wonderful! Is he treating you well?" Marceline nods. "Of course. He is the ex hero of Ooo and a damn good lover. He isn't selfish or mean, and he only hits me in the bedroom, but that is a story not for you." Baine snickers, Exothas chuckles and Jake punches Finn in the arm mouthing the words, 'You dog!'. "Marcie!" Finn blushes hard. "That isn't for them to hear!" Finn squeaks this out embarrassed. Marceline rolls her eyes and hugs Finn tightly. "Oh hush you weenie. I am happy to have you the way you are. You are great!" Finn keeps blushing hiding his eyes from view.

Baine looks over towards Finn and pokes his leg. "So Finn, have you and Marceline talked about marriage or her turning you into a vampire?" Finn looks at Baine then Marceline. "Well no I haven't. I thought she would turn me when she wanted to. I didn't want to ask because I thought she would get mad at me. With marriage, I don't think Marceline is kind of into that. I thought once she turned me into a vampire, we are basically married." Finn smiles and Marceline stares at Finn. "Well, you two need to discuss it." Finn nods and Marceline kisses Finn's cheek.

The timer for the oven dings, and Finn dashes to the kitchen. Placing on the table is a large Ham, mashed potatoes, gravy, apple pie, cherry pie, corn, and an assortment of drinks. "Dinner is ready!" Everyone takes a seat at the table, except Simon who is missing a chair. Finn smiles, picks Marceline up, hands Simon his chair and puts Marceline in Finn's lap. Marceline smirks at Finn. "Oh, not at the table, Hero! Wait for the bedroom." Finn blushes madly, as Marceline laughs evilly. Simon cuts up the ham and gives everyone a plate of food. "This is delicious Finn!" Simon exclaims with a mouthful of potatoes. Finn smiles and nods. Marceline grins, grabs a piece of cherry pie and stuffs it into Finns mouth. Marceline crashes her lips onto Finn's kissing him, and sucking the red from the cherry pie, both enjoying a cherry pie kiss. Finn blushes as he swallows the pie, and Marceline breaking the kiss. Simon stares at the couple. "You guys have a weird relationship. I find it very... interesting and cute. Finn is Marceline always this playfully evil?" Finn blushes and looks at Marceline. "Yes, she is. She is a evil vampire who likes to torture me, but she is MY evil vampire." Marceline blushes and lays her head back on his shoulders. Everyone finishes their meal and heads back to the living room.

"It is time for presents everyone!" Finn exclaims to his friends and gives a present to Jake. Jake opens it and it is a chew toy that tastes like bacon. Jake hugs Finn. "Thanks bro!" He puts the chew toy in his mouth, and cuddles up into Lady. Lady opens her present next which is a universal translator that allows her to speak English with her own voice. "Thank you Finn." Finn nods happily and Finn gives Baine and Exothas their presents. They relieve the box of its wrapper and they find a meteorite. "Wow thanks Finn. This will be great for us when we head back up to make rings." Exothas nods and thanks Finn. Finn gives Marceline a box and she opens it. "Finn.. there is nothing in there." Finn leans over and kisses Marceline deeply. "My present, is my heart. You have it completely..." Marceline blushes and kisses Finn. "Thanks, hero." Finn looks around for his present, but cant find it. He ignores it thinking Marceline didn't forget but is holding it for later. Finn looks over at Simon and leaves the room. He comes back with Gunter in his arms. "Is that Gunter?!" Simon smiles at Finn who nods. "Wenk!" Gunter flies into Simons arms. "Thank you Finn." Finn nods "He was homeless so we took him in" Marceline hands Princess Bubblegum her present, which is a vial of Finn's blood. "We both thought you would like to have a vial of his blood to make experiments." The Princess is overflowed with joy and hugs the couple.

Everyone is chattering about Christmas, the events with Baine and Simon. Its a joyous occasion and its getting late. Simon, Baine and Exothas yawn. "Hey Finn. We are going to head out of here soon. Its late." Finn nods and Marceline stands up. "Wait, before you leave... I want to give Finn a present." Everyone sits back down as Marceline grabs Finn, floats over to the couch, sits down with him sitting on her lap. She bends his head back, and he puckers up thinking he's getting a kiss. She wraps her left arm under him to hold him, as she breaths on his neck. She bites into his neck, sucking his blood. Her hair billows over the couple as gasps are heard all around. Baine stands up ready to kill the vampire as Jake holds him back with a wait motion.

Marceline gets off of Finn who collapses to the floor, drained and unconscious. Jake looks over at Marceline who blushes. "He isn't dead. He is just knocked out. My present to him was turning him into a Vampire." Jake smiles and hugs Marceline. "Take good care of him Marceline... please." Marceline hugs Jake back. "Of course I will." Everyone hugs Marceline, thanks her for a wonderful time and leaves the house, leaving a knocked out Finn and a happy Marceline alone. She carries the pair up to the bedroom and places him on the bed. She snuggles up next to him and sleeps... waiting for tomorrow for a awkward conversation.

* * *

**Read and review. One more chapter, and its gonna be shortish. **


	3. The new Finn

**Well, this is the final chapter to the final story for my series. I hope you enjoyed and it anwsered questions and tied it all together. :)**

* * *

Finn wakes up weak, and stumbles to the bathroom. He splashes his face with water and looks into the mirror. He lets out a scream when he finds out he doesn't have a reflection. Marceline casually floats in and stands in the doorway. "Good evening, hero." Marceline smiles a toothy grin and looks at the new gray skinned hero. Finn looks at Marceline then at himself and touches his neck. He feels his bite marks and blushes. "This.. was the present?" Marceline nods and Finn hugs her tightly. "Thank you... Thank you so much." Marceline strokes the affectionate hero's hair. "It is no problem weenie, you deserve it for treating me so nicely." Finn nods and jumps off the ladder trying to fly. He lands on the floor with a thud which Marceline laughs at. "Hero, you have to learn to fly. I will teach you ok?" A roar is heard in the distance as a large troll begins to terrorize Ooo. "Lets go hero. Lets see what you can do now as a Vampire King." Finn blushes and runs with his sword and Marceline with her axe.

* * *

**Read and review.**

**I am not sure when ill come up with a new plot, so my writing is on hiatus!**


End file.
